


Flowers of Unexpected Revelations

by Ithillas



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ferdibert Week, Hanahaki Disease, Let's just pretend everyone lived happy no death yay diplomacy, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, the gang's all here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillas/pseuds/Ithillas
Summary: When Dorothea runs into a meeting, blood covered and crying over Ferdinand, terror fills the hearts of the Emperor’s court. Now a hunt is on, looking for whoever has sent their beloved Prime Minister spiraling into the depths of hanahaki. Hubert will make sure to find the person, no matter what.The answer is closer than they ever thought.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Flowers of Unexpected Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One prompt of Ferdibert Week 2019: Hanahaki
> 
> Their idiots. But I love them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hubert stared at the pile of pastries with no little amount of fear. The giggles from Ashe doing NOTHING for the growing horror filing the black mage’s breast. 

“No. I’m not doing this. No.”

“But Hubert, you did volunteer!”

“I UNvolunteer.” There was no way he was going to do this. None.

“I guess Ferdinand will be alright with the lack of a sweet for your teatime today…”

Oh, for the love of- “FINE!” Hubert growled, snatching the nearest apron with enough restrained violence usually seen on the battlefield. 

At last he turned, pinning the smaller man with a downright evil glare as his arms crossed. “Show what hell I’ve entered in.”

Ashe’s smile would have been considered angelic in any other situation. Had not mischief been showing clear as day in his eyes. “So first you have to decide which of these options you think Ferdinand would like best. Then we can start baking!” 

Hubert felt his stomach drop looking once more at the variety of sweets assembled. Why did this seem like the best apology again….

Oh. Right. Because he’d nearly killed him. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~

No one thought Ferdinand could truly keep secrets. Imperial secrets? Sure. But personal ones? Never. He was just too BRIGHT. Too buoyant and hyper and HAPPY living his life to its fullest. 

And then one day Dorothea came running into the council room, blood coating her hands, and one word on her lips. One name.

“Ferdinand!” 

It was hands down one of the worst days in their lives. 

Maybe even the worst in Hubert’s that’s for sure. 

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~

They gathered around Ferdinand’s bed in the healing hall, faces drawn with concern and Thea tucked firmly in Edelgard’s arms as they stared down at the unusually still form of the Prime Minister. Hubert could barely keep from reaching out, heart thudding uncomfortably as he stared down at the man that he had come to…. Feel some manner of affection for. 

As one they all looked to Dorothea, needing some form of explanation to this chaos.

With stuttering words, the opera singer explained. From her going to find the other when he failed to show up to the meeting on time, to finding his door unlocked. And finally, to opening it and seeing the usually effervescent man collapsed on the ground, blood and petals all around. 

Wait. 

“Petals?” Always astute it was Edelgard who questioned her girlfriend, amethyst orbs pinning Thea sharply. The dark-haired woman grimaced before nodding. And softly adding, “It… would seem Ferdie…. Is afflicted with the hanahaki disease….”

Hubert felt the world tilt. The surrounding fading and swirling in a way he’d never experienced before. It seemed he was hearing the outcries of disbelief as if through water. 

Ferdinand was suffering from hanahaki.

It had been years since the last documented case of hanahaki had occurred. In prior ages it had been more common, some claiming it a curse from the gods for failing to love the chosen saints. No one was quite sure of the origins, but everyone knew it was bad news. 

Because so rarely did one afflicted survive. After all, it was not a silent disease. And those cursed with such depths of unrequited love would stay silent for a reason. 

It was only his Lady’s logical question that snapped Hubert out of his spiraling thoughts. 

“Who could Ferdinand have fallen in love with that would ignore his feelings so clearly?”

And wasn’t that the question. Anger the likes of which Hubert hadn’t felt in years lit within him. And with eyes burning he locked gazes with his Emperor. “I will find out. And once they fix our Prime Minister, I will torture them in the most painful ways imaginable.”

The others, soft that they were, immediately protested this action. But he saw the dark agreement in Edelgard’s eyes. It was a plan. 

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~

Finding out who Ferdinand loved proved to be a case of ‘easier said then done’. Because Ferdinand seemed to love everyone. Even Dorothea seemed surprised by the sheer number of people that Ferdinand interacted with on the daily basis that absolutely adored the noble. 

Hubert wanted to pull his hair out. Between checking with the people and looking back over all the conversations he and the still unconscious and growing ever paler by the day man shared over tea, he had only come across three things to hint to the mystery person.

One. That it was a male that had ensnared the Prime Minister’s devotion.

Two. That they were skilled in magics. (A fact that had Hubert clenching his hands and running check after check to make sure that it was not some love spell gone wrong that afflicted Ferdinand. It wasn’t, unfortunately.)

And three. Whoever it was seemed to be in some form of deep relationship. “completely devoted to someone” as Ferdinand had apparently mentioned to the man he bought Hubert’s coffee from. 

What fool would choose another over the actual ball of sunshine that was Ferdinand Hubert had no idea. Sure, Ferdinand was too energetic most days, practically feeding off the sun like a plant and becoming more and more affectionate and LOUD as the day went on. But he was also loyal to a fault. Willing to lend a hand whenever and wherever he thought there was a need. 

And those were just the big things he did. There were many little things he did that made everyday life easier for others. From bringing Hubert fresh coffee late at night to sending Dorothea to collect Edelgard when the Emperor was too tired but being stubborn, there were many little things done each day. 

There was an ache growing behind Hubert’s breastbone, one that no amount of pressure seemed to ease. Whoever that Ferdinand had fallen for was a fool. A lucky fool. But a fool, for throwing away the chance of having this devotion be theirs. 

That night Hubert dreamed, for the first time in years. But this dream was of bright smiles. Of teacups and laughter. Of waves of amber highlighted by morning sun.

Of what life with Ferdinand was like.

To say the language that slipped from his lips when he woke are realize WHAT he had been dreaming of was vulgar would be an understatement. It would seem, despite everything, that he had come to fall for Ferdinand himself in all of this. 

Ferdinand Von Aegir, who was in love with someone that did not care enough to save his life. Who was dying as Hubert slept. 

He would find the culprit, and they would suffer. That was his new mission. And he never failed his missions. 

Unseen by any, in the healing rooms a few more petals fluttered in the wind from an open window. Even as a soft smile curled full lips before slumber took the prone noble once more.

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~

The break in the case came from the most unusual source. 

“What the FUCK do you mean Ferdinand has hanahaki and NO ONE has guessed who he’s on love with??” Even Claude dropped his papers at the outburst from the usually poised and collected Lorenz. The man was flushed an ugly shade of red, cheeks as bright as his rose in anger as the man glared around at the room. 

All was silent for a moment, before Hubert fairly teleported across the room to grab Lorenz by the cravat, diplomacy be damned. “You best not be jesting, if you know speak now or else!”

Voices were raised, trying to calm the man before he did serious harm to Claude’s left hand man, but all he cared for was the unusually cruel look that crossed that pale face.

“Know? Of course I do. After all, he told me years ago.”

“Years?!?” That was definitely Caspar, the axman never able to hold his tongue in tense situations.

And it was like something inside Lorenz broke at that moment. “Yes, YEARS. Years he hated himself, tortured himself loving this piece of filth that couldn’t take his gaze away from reports and a decades old promise to see what was literally in front of his face. Years of being dismissed out of hand, of taking in whatever scrap of affection the object of his heart deigned to give. Cruel words still striking true.” There and then, the gazed pinned Hubert. And a dark head of denial, or rage, or disbelief, arose inside Hubert. He knew, even as those damming words left the annoying egg. “You, Hubert Von Vestra, are the worse kind of man imaginable. Not for your deeds, but for what you’ve done to Ferdinand. To the man who’s loved you.”

For the first time in the memory of everyone gathered. Hubert Von Vestra fainted clear to the ground. 

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~

When the Minister of the Imperial Household and the Empire’s biggest idiot woke, it was in a bed in the healing hall. Right beside the still unconscious Ferdinand. A Ferdinand that was apparently dying because of Hubert. A thought that nearly sent him back to unconsciousness if the hand of his emperor’s girlfriend didn’t smack him at that moment. 

With cheek throbbing Hubert looking into the pits of anger pinning him to his bed. Dorothea only spoke two words. But they were the only ones needed to be heard. “Fix. Him.” 

She swept from the room in a huff, leaving Hubert to do what was needed. What was right. What… he should have done, should have realized. 

The next hour was uncomfortable as Hubert spilled his guts on everything. Everything that had happened since that day Dorothea came whirlwinding into the council room. Everything he had discovered. And, more importantly, everything he felt. All the while keeping one too-thin hand clutched desperately in between his own. 

By the time Hubert was done spilling his guts, he couldn’t hold his head up anymore. Instead he buried his face into the blankets, trying to control the tremors shaking his form. He would not cry. He had no right to. 

And then suddenly he realized. It wasn’t just him that was shaking. The dark head jerked upright, only to lock with warm amber. 

“FERDINAND!”

What happened afterward was a period of awkward questions, even awkwarder answers, and a lot of ugly tears. But by the end, the pair were on equal understanding.

It was only Edelgard that managed to pull Hubert from Ferdinand’s side after that, his determination to be there for his sunshine in overdrive in light of events. 

Slowly, but surely, the hanahaki eased. It was not easy. Far from it. But ease it did, slowly cured by Hubert’s single-minded attention and the pouring of the affection he had locked away now given form. He had years to make up for after all. 

And a vow of his own to keep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That vow led to now. Being tortured by baking. Something that to others wouldn’t be a big deal, but for Hubert? Was atrocious.

But when he walked out to where his still pale but smiling so brightly lover sat at their table in the garden, eyes fairly glowing in delight at the spread of pastries in Hubert’s hands? It was more than worth all the effort.

They still had a way to go, but Hubert would brave any obstacle to protect his Ferdinand.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome <3 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
